A Kitsune and Mazoku Story
by MistressxCandlelightsxChaos
Summary: Yusuke and Kurama have 2 kids, a boy and a girl. This story comes after a wonderful Christmas For a Wonderful Kitsune.
1. Default Chapter

A Kitsune and Mazoku Tale

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. But I do own Kurama and Yusuke's two kids being Haku and Hatori, and any other characters created by me like a fair amount of the two kids friends. An this story comes after "A Wonderful Christmas For A Wonderful Kitsune."

Chapter 1 Two Kids

Kurama smiled as worked on making dinner for his wonderful family. Where as Yusuke sat in the living room entertaining his two children while his Husband worked on dinner.

"Haku, your turn." Said a small boy with waist length black hair and dark green eyes.

"Okay." The small girl named Haku said as she finished pulling her long knee length silver hair with red tips into a pony tail as her brown eyes shimmered gently.

The two children one being Haku the youngest of the two. An the other being Hatori or Hari for short which was the eldest of the two. Hatori had waist length black hair and green eyes. His usual attire was a pair of blue jeans and a white T-shirt with plain white sneakers. Hari was only 7 at the momment where as his sister was only 5 but very mature acting for her age well most of the time. Haku was the daughter and the youngest who seemed to be more mature than her brother. She had long knee length silver hair with red tips and brown eyes. Her usual attire was similar to her fathers, more so it was his usual fighting outfits that she had many of that were her size. It seemed to be the only outfits that she ever cared for.

Right now the two children were playing video games against there dad. An Yusuke like most times always won, but occasionaly Hatori would win and would suprise Yusuke and of course they then always had a rematch by Yusuke's request.

"Hey that's cheating, Haku use your special." Hatori said as he then continued to commentate.

"Haku use's her special while Yusuke dodge's and then man's a full out assult on Haku... An the winner is Yusuke!" Hatori said as he jumped up and down happily.

"Yusuke, Haku, Hatori, Dinner's ready." Kurama said from the kitchen.

Just then Hatori dashed into the kitchen and quickly sat down in his chair waiting for dinner, which his happiness over food always seemed to cheer his sister Haku up.

"Your older, an you still are ob...obzessed with food." Haku said as she stumbled over certain words that she said.

"So at least I'm not crazied over being a perfection thing." Hatori replyed to get Haku back.

Yusuke smiled at this where as Kurama chuckled lightly at there comments. It was true they were deffinately there mother and father's kids. Haku like her father a perfectionist to some degree, an Hatori was like his mother a trouble maker an stubborn kid.

"Dad can we eat now, I'm so hungry." Hatori whined ignoring whatever comments Haku might throw at him.

Kurama smiled at he set the food down on the table and watched Haku and Hatori load there plates with food.

Yusuke then sat down and looked at the two kids as he set some food on his and Kurama's plates. Then picked up his chopsticks and began eating. As he ate he watched Hatori scarf down his dinner while Haku polietly ate hers.

In about 5 minutes Hatori had finished his food and took his dishes and set them on the counter, He then waited for his sister to finish eating then took her dishes and put them up on the counter.

"I call the video game system!" Hatori yelled as he ran back into the living room.

"Well I'm gonna wait for dad so he can read me another pretty story, Right daddy?" Haku asked as she looked up at him.

"Yes, Yusuke are you done?" Kurama asked as he finished his food and set his dishes on the counter and went to cleaning them.

Yusuke then stood up and set his dishes on the counter and smiled at his daughter an then walked off into the living room and began another video game tournament against his son.

Haku the dragged a chair over to the counter and grabbed the towel that was used for drying the dishes off with, and went to drying off the dishes that her father washed.

"Haku, you don't have to help me with the dishes." Kurama said gently.

"I know but you'll finish quicker this way." Haku said as she hummed a small tune.

Final as Kurama and Haku finished it was just about bed time, and Haku looked at her father then ran upstairs and got ready for bed. By the time she was ready and laying in bed, her father walked into the room and sat down on her bed gently and began reading.

Where as Hatori and Yusuke were still having a video game brawl. "Hatori come on time for bed."

"Aw but dad I don't want to."

Yusuke laughed at this. "Well finish tomorow." he said as he patted his sons head and whisked him off to bed.

After finishing his story Haku was fast asleep and Yusuke had finished tucking Hatori in and closed his bedroom door, just as Kurama closed Haku's bedroom door. Both of the parents then gently walked down stairs and sat down in the kitchen.

"Yusuke, when will we tell them?"

"When there old enough to not flip out."

"So then I suppose that would be when there 14?"

"Yeah, thats a good time for them to know. Hell that's earlier than when I found out, but I died at that age and then came back." Yusuke said as he tried hard to not laugh about that old subject.

"Yusuke, I'm heading to bed good night." Kurama said as he kisssed Yusuke and then went upstairs.

"Night Kurama."


	2. the teenage life

A Kitsune and Mazoku Tale

Chapter 2: The teenage life

Hatori zipped down stairs as the clock in the hall way chimmed 8 A.M.

"See ya mom!" Yelling seemed to be Hatori's usual morning thing as he ran out the front door to not be too late to school.

Where as Haku walked down stairs in her red and white school girls uniform with her school bag in hand.

"Well I'm off Dad, mom. See you tonight." Came her fairly cheerful voice as she walked out the front door and across the huge front yard.

Haku smiled gently as she finished crossing the yard and ran down huge lot of stairs that reached the side walk.

"It's actually nice out today for once." Watching the leaves continue to fall every day of fall seemed to be something she enjoyed a lot.

Where as Hatori had just managed to get across the school grounds without being caught unfortunately he had gym first so like most days he skipped. An while he did so he wandered the halls being fairly bored out of his mind.

"Hatori Minamino. What are you doing wandering the halls again! You should be in class right now." Said a girl who stood at 5'7" with short blonde hair and blue/green eyes.

"Yeah, well since when are you Ms. skip class?"

"I'm not skipping class, I'm going to go copy these papers for Ms. Yukimora. Hatori, at least try not to skip english again."

"Like hell if I'm going to be in Ms. Yukimora's english class, It's enough having her just once a day. Now get going before you get in trouble onna." Hari laughed to himself as he continued walking the halls.

"Ms.Minamino, did you finish the class student council work?" A teacher with short brown hair and green eyes asked.

"Yes, Asato sensei." Quickly she carefully pulled out the papers that she needed to finish for the class student council statements and handed them to Mr.Asato who took them gratefully.

"Thank you Ms. Minamino, I shall see you tomorow." With that said he walked off down the hall way.

"So today was indeed cut short like Miyu-senpai said. So for once she was correct."

"Yes, it was. Were you suprised by that ningen's useful knowledge for once?" Asked a boy with short silver hair and black eyes.

"Indeed, I was. However why do you refer to her as a ningen, when you are as well?"

"Well it seems you were not told, well never mind it then." Turning away from Haku he began to leave.

"What a strange boy. But diffrent in some way his prescence felt diffrent. Wait what am I saying that's just crazy.He's just like everybody else same prescence...But why did he have silver hair and black eyes? That isn't something that ningens have..."

So many thoughts seemed to flood her head as she walked around her middle school hallway since right now was a inbetween class break.

Sighing gently she heard the bell ring. "Wait schools out this early? Well I'm not gonna complain."

Walking out of the school she began her way across the grounds watching the leaves fall again. Finally making it across the school grounds she began to walk to a empty feild that streached for miles at the end of her home town. When she had reached it she noticed another person there but who was it.

The person turned slowly showing only long knee length dark blue hair and peircing crimson eyes. Their attire was a black trench coat covering an all black outfit. "You... You are the one that master sends for."


	3. Another Lackey of Koenma's

A kitsune and Mazoku Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, also not along the typical lines of a disclaimer. Thank you readers who have bared with my brain deadness over the past 1 to 2 years of not updating. Also Thanks to: Kit-Kit, Saber Ice, and Hiei's Gothic Angel for your support and being good critics.

Chapter 3 another New Lackey of Koenma's

"What do you mean I'm the one that master sends for? Wait who the hell are you to being with?" She said backing up slowly.

'Hari where are you when I need you for once.' Her eyes began to fill with fear as the person closed in on her. Taking her bag she threw it at the person and took off running, unfortunately the person was instantly running beside her with her bag in hand.

"You are the one that master sends for. So come on lets go before I decide to kill you instead." Came a woman's voice.

Hari sighed gently as he was walking home from school at the moment. But hearing his sister's voice in his head he instantly took off running. "That doesn't make too much sense that I heard her in my head to begin with but…seeing as I'm not exactly normal one would suspect that it would make quite a difference." Sensing a youkai's presence and his sisters from not to far away He picked up as much speed as he possibly could.

"Why is she here?" Questioned Hari as he managed to kick the woman in the back of the head. "Shi what are you doing here? Don't tell me you're still calling that bonehead master."

Shi who had flew forward from Hari's kick managed to not hit the ground but land in a graceful manner ahead of him and his sister.

"Is there a problem, Hari? Is there something wrong with me still calling him master?"

Hari glared at her and walked over to his sister. "What does 'He' want with Haku?" His tone was questioning but calm and definitely not to worried.

"To see her and ask her to work under him, the same as you and I. Even though, your parents are in a different group."

"I will take her. You can leave now, as of right now I'm not to trusting of you still. Also that small little personality change isn't advised anymore." Hari said coldly with his eyes narrowing dangerously as he moved infront of his sister.

Ignoring Hari's statement Shi spoke once more, "Do as you wish. But you are not allowed to tell anyone else about this make that known to her." And within an instant the woman vanished.

Hari turned around and looked at his sister, who instantly threw her arms around him and held him tight in a scared manner. "Who was that lady? And what was she talking about? Bro, she's extremely scary."

Hari looked at her in a shocked manner for once, because she was normally so calm and un-afraid of anything that got near her. But some how this woman or rather team mate had managed to scare her.

"Look I'll explain later lets just get going okay? And don't worry nothing will happen to you I'm just taking you somewhere that you have been requested to go."

She nodded gently and let go of her brother and began following him.

Once they had reached the place that Hari had spoke of they began their walk through many halls passing ogres and desk loaded with paper work. However once they had reached an office with two extremely tall double doors he told his sister to enter and that he would wait outside.

Entering slowly she had managed to regain her calm demeanor. Looking at the desk infront of her she saw what looked like a teenager sitting in the chair behind it smiling gently at her.

"Hello Haku. I'm Koenma the one who had asked to speak with you."

"Indeed, so what did you wish to speak to me about?"

"I was going to ask you to help me and in that sense work for me, but as a shinobi."

"A shinobi? So basically as one of your ninja's? But what good would a human like me be as one of your Shinobi's?"

Koenma chuckled lightly. "You human? Maybe only half human... Wait you mean you don't know about?!"

"Know about what exactly? If you're suggesting that I'm part human and some other creature, I think you're sadly mistaken. But go on and speak." Her eyes watched the teenager carefully.

"Well you need to know that your part Kitsune and also part human. So you would be a great asset to me if you were trained properly, and a good team mate to the others."

"The others?"

"Oh, yes you don't know who they are. The others would be youkai but not half youkai like you. There names are Touya and Jin. Both shinobi and have been all of their lives, originally they did not work for me, nor did I even have a shinobi group. But it helps for the problem was even though I had spirit detectives Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara. Along with assassins being Hatori, Shi, Chu and Rinku. I needed a bit more help to control the human and spirit worlds, and to keep them in balance and order. So then came along the Shinobi."

"So you're saying you would like me to work as a shinobi with the two youkai's who already make up the shinobi called Touya and Jin?"

"Yes, that is correct." Koenma sat there twiddling his fingers; she indeed was like her father Kurama as far as he could tell. Asking the correct questions and understanding everything very easily.

"I see nothing wrong with it. So I will work as one of your shinobi. But before we end this conversation who are you planning to make train me? Not that I truly believe the whole story of me being part youkai."

"Touya and Jin will along with your brother Hatori and an old friend of ours."

"Friend of ours? Hmm… you must be referring to the shinobi, assassin's, and spiriti detectives as well as yourself right?" She asked

Koenma merely nodded and smiled lightly at how quickly she had figured all of this out.

"All right well then I suppose I'll be on my way, Koenma." She bowed and exited his office turning to see her brother she gave him a questioning look.

"Am I truly half youkai along with being half ningen…or was that just a joke?" she asked out loud without meaning to.

"Yes." Hari said with a chuckle at her surprised yet questioning manner. "I'm a bit surprised that you didn't figure it out yourself. After all are you not able to hear and see spirit when your out and about through the Harajuku district?"

"Eh?" Twitching slightly she poked him hard in the shoulder for his comment, "How did you know about that?"

"One might say that I overheard you thinking about it vigourosly one evening."

"So you're a mind reader? You ass! That bites." She said with a frown.

"Yes, I'm a mind reader, and Sister…"

"Hmm…what is it Hari?"

"I may have an ass, but I certainly am not an ass. Since you have this habit of saying you are what you eat. And I certainly don't eat ass. Now chicken…that's a different story." He said with a laugh.

"I have never said that before!"

"Yes you have."

"No I haven't!" She said as she tried to hit him, however he merely doged and grabbed her fist.

"Yes, you have little sister."

"Have not!"

Hari couldn't manage to retort once more due to the fact that he was now currently laughing and running away from his sister.

"Get back here!" She said as she chased after him and through the black teleportation hole that instantly closed behind her.


	4. An odd evening, a confusing day

A Kitsune and Mazoku Story

Disclaimer: Last time through this story that I'll mention this, I DO NOT OWN YYH. Wish I did but I don't. Anyways, one final announcement, I will be giving thanks to my reviewers before every chapter starts in a piece called, "Mistress Notes" also…R&R please and thank you. Now on with the chapter!

Chapter 4 An odd evening, a confusing day

Haku, not noticing that she had just run through the portal, hit the ground hard with a fairly loud thump. "Ow…that hurt. God Damn it Hari! Get back here!" She said as she got up and continued after him.

"Awww…What's wrong Haku? Is it really all that hard to catch your big brother?" He asked with a laugh as one of her shoes flew right past his head and only missed him by inches.

"Shut Up! I'm gonna kill you!"

"But why would you do that? Don't you love me oh so much, Haku-chan?" He said in a cute manner as though he was talking to a little kid.

"I am not CHAN! And no I don't love you, I hate you!"

Hari laughed, "Awww…but I love you so much, Haku-chan." Looking ahead of him he noticed their house was getting closer by the second and felt their parent's presences on the front porch, 'hmm…interesting.'

A low growl escaped from Haku's lips as she began to catch up with her brother. Within what felt like a few seconds Hari had jumped into the air and landed poised and silently on the rooftop. Haku though just continued running until she ran straight into something, or rather someone, and hit the ground hard.

"What the hell Hari?!" came her outburst as she looked up and saw non-other than Yusuke, the figure of the household that they considered mother.

"Well hi to you too Haku. Is that any way to treat your parent?" Yusuke asked as a hand rested on his hip, while his chocolate eyes gazed down at her.

"Ehh….um…Gomen. He started it though!"

Yusuke just began laughing at her retort of 'he started it though' and held out a hand to help her up. Haku took the help and stood up, "where'd he go?"

About that time, Hari jumped off of the rooftop and did a front flip allowing him to land behind his sister, "Boo!"

"Eeek!" Spontaneously Haku launched straight up in the air, reminding him almost of a cat whose tail had been stepped on.

At that small scene Yusuke hit the ground in laughter, while Kurama walked outside wondering what the racket was about. However, seeing Haku somewhat in the air and Hari standing behind where she would've been standing on the ground, as well as his wife laughing he just shook his head as though he knew exactly what happened.

A few seconds after the loud 'eeek' Haku hit the ground again, quickly got up and ran up the porch steps and dashed behind their father.

Hari just smiled innocently, as Haku poked her head out from behind Kurama and hissed at her brother. "So Haku, Hari…I see your both in good moods." Kurama stated as Yusuke stood up and tried not to laugh at Kurama's half meant words.

Hari smiled, "of course. Why wouldn't we be?"

"Oh I don't know brother, because you jumped out and scared the living hell out of me!"

Kurama and Yusuke chuckled lightly at Haku's retort while Hari smiled, "it was just a little game."

"Yes, I know." She said as she walked into the house, while Kurama and Yusuke followed her in.

"Haku, could you tell your brother that were going out for dinner in an hour or so." Kurama asked as he walked off past her and into the living room with Yusuke.

Before Haku could reply, regardless of whether it would have been a yes or no, she watched her father leave the room. Kicking off her shoes, or rather her shoe she tilted her head slightly, "where's my other shoe?"

"Shit! I left it outside. Damn it!" She said as she ran out of the house in only her socks.

Jumping over the porch steps she landed gracefully on the steps and yelled, "Hari, were going out for dinner in an hour or so!" She said as she took off running towards the place that the portal was near.

Hari just nodded and chuckled, "she forgot her shoe…" Allowing his back to lean against the roof he let his feet dangle just a bit off of it and listened to the gentle song that the wind was singing.

Haku sighed as she was almost near the portal and didn't see her shoe. "Why me? Why me?"

Little did Haku know that in a tree just a few yards away from her was a young man sitting there watching her every move. As the wind whistled through the trees she smiled a bit, "such nice weather…Good thing too!"

After a few minutes of searching in the surrounding area she shook her head, "oh well…"

Allowing her eyes to wander up to the sky she watched the sun slowly set across the beautiful multicolored sky. While the gentle breeze brushed her bangs out of her eyes causing her nose to twitch, "is that the scent of cherry blossoms?"

Slowly cherry blossoms began to drift along past her even though there were no Sakura trees near her or at least that she knew of. Slowly her eyes drifted towards the direction that they came from and she noticed a tree that was spaced out, more so alone and not surrounded, this caught her eye as a bit odd. But when she noticed that it was a Sakura tree she twitched, "that wasn't here earlier was it?"

"Your quite observant, Ms.Minamino" Replied a voice that was carried by the cherry blossoms, if that was even possible.

"Whose there?" she asked calmly as she approached the tree, as she closed in on the Sakura tree she looked up into it and saw…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later, Kurama walked out of the house with Yusuke accompanying him, "Hari do you know where your sister ran off to?"

Hari sat forward and climbed forward on the roof so that he was dangling upside down off of it, yet could see his father. "She went to get her shoe that she chucked at me and accidentally left behind. But she should be back by now."

Kurama exchanged a slightly suspicious glance with Yusuke, in which Hari noticed, "I'll go get her. I'll be back in about….hmmm…gimme two shakes, okay?" he asked as he back flipped off of the roof and took off running towards where his sister headed.

'What could be taking her?' he wondered as he jumped into the trees and ran through them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I am Malus Aeterna, and it is a pleasure to meet you." Said the young man who stepped out of the Sakura tree and landed infront of Haku, bowing.

Haku quickly looked over his features and realized this was the same silver haired, gold eyed boy from before. "You don't have to bow…and it's nice to meet you too."

As Malus rose from his place on the grass he held up her other shoe, "I found this earlier, would it perhaps be yours?"

Haku looked at the shoe as her eyes widened in surprise, "Yes…Thank you, I've been looking for it for the past few…" Looking up at the sky she twitched, "I'm late. I should be home already."

Malus, nodded even though he was not being asked a question as they both heard approaching footsteps their heads turned towards the sound, "Haku…where the hell are you?"

Haku twitched, "Hari…"

Malus smiled gently as he placed her shoe within her left hand; bowing once more he kissed her right hand and vanished within a gentle breeze of cherry blossoms.

As soon as Malus had left Hari saw Haku and stopped, "Haku, what's taking you? I mean you have your shoe so don't just stand there."

Haku looked down at her shoe then to her brother, "oh right! Coming!" she said as she ran over to her brother and the two of them sped back off towards the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx A few hours later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haku entered her bedroom with Hari following her, who once inside of her room closed her door. Heading over to the lounge chair that was beside Haku's bookcases, Hari sat down. "So what did you want to discuss, Haku?"

Haku sighed as she plopped down on her bed and shoved a few pillows under her head, "So what is with me being demon and what not? Or whatever it is that's been going on today."

Hari took a deep breath and allowed himself to relax, "Well if you don't mind a rather long conversation or question and answer session, I'll tell you."

Haku gave him a small wave of her hand meaning that he could go ahead and start.

"Well to put it simply, your half demon. Our parents are too depending upon how you look at it, also half demon. But our father has a lot of technicalities against him."

"How so? I mean I thought you ended up as what you are due to genetics?"

"Well that's correct in most respects. See father was a kitsune in his last lifetime so to speak, but technically he didn't die so in that respect this is still that same lifetime. But he was forced to take another body to survive and ended up in an unborn human child who became known as Suiichi Minamino. So technically he's now part human."

Haku nodded, "Okay now what about mother?"

Hari and Haku both couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that they were calling a guy their mother, but none the less he was.

"Well Yusuke is a descendant of the Mazoku bloodline and since his parents were human it would make sense for him to be human due to his parent's genetics. With regards to the Mazoku part, the Mazoku genetic traits can skip generations until they find one that will suffice. And by that sense since that is also part of Yusuke's genetics he is considered a hanyou, or half demon."

"Okay….So then what are you?"

"I'm from what can be guessed as well as from noticeable traits, I am definitely Mazoku and possibly Kitsune…Thus making me in a sense full demon, just with two different types. Sort of like a hanyou, but a full demon version of a hanyou."

Haku nodded gently as their conversation continued for several hours and finally finished in the early hours of the morning. By this time Hari had told his sister good night and was in his room fast asleep with the blankets strewn everywhere. While Haku was laying on her bed staring out the window at what was left to see of the moon since the sun was soon to be slowly creeping up on the moon to steal it's stage if only for a short while.

"I'm a hanyou, one who doesn't know practically anything about fighting or anything to do with my lineage...Well doesn't that just make me look intelligent." She said with a sigh and a yawn.

Rolling over so that she was now laying on her side staring at her wall she closed her eyes, "Malus…wonder how he knows-" and before she could finish she was out cold and in for a short yet alarming sleep.

Mistress's Notes:

With regards to Hari's explanation of Yusuke and Kurama, with how there demons yet sort of like hanyou's please forgive me if something is incorrect. If something is could you please point it out and perhaps tell me how to make it correct, so that I may edit it to be correct.

Also a large amount of thanks to kit-kit for reviewing, it makes me realize that I really should finish the stories that I start so that wonderful reviewers don't have to wait forever. Because no one likes a cliff hanger to stay a cliff hanger for to terribly long!

And that's all until next time, Jaa!

Sunday, December 10th, 2006

6:39 P.M. Eastern Time


	5. Macabre of Dreams

A Kitsune and Mazoku Story

Mistresses Notes: Konnichi Wa, All! So I hope your enjoying the story so far. I know I'm wondering currently where it's headed….But well, it's headed somewhere, no? Also in the last chapter if you were wondering where it says that Haku jumped over the porch steps and landed on steps, I meant like coble stone steps. x So then to wrap this up, Arigatou Gozaimasu Kit Kit for reviewing and now onto the chapter.

Chapter 5 Macabre of Dreams

"Where am I?" Haku asked as she looked around and found nothing but darkness.

Walking deeper and deeper into the shadows she began to notice something of faint color. Walking towards it she stayed wary of her surroundings, even if her surroundings seemed to only consist of shadow. She had been walking for what felt like hours but was actually only minutes, however within an instant a tall yet dead dark green colored tree in which bore no leaves, fruit, flowers, or any sign of recent life appeared infront of her.

"This tree is it..."

Spoke a voice from behind her, "Petrified?"

Quickly Haku turned around but saw no one there, "I could've sworn…Wait…Petrified?"

Walking right up to the very overt tree she stroked her fingers down it gently, "There's life within this tree but…"

Abruptly several plants sprung up from the shadows below her attempting to, for what she could deduce, chain her there. Moving as promptly as she could away from the plants that attempted to come forth and bind her, she watched the tree out of the corner of her eye although the tree always seemed to stay the same distance away from her and then...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside within the only existing Sakura tree in the forest near Haku's home, Malus sat wondering…waiting, 'Will she succeed?'

The fading moon seemed to grace his presence as though wanting to know the exact same answer but to hear it from him.

Gently the wind danced around the Sakura tree and only around the Sakura tree, 'Depending upon how this goes…Your fate may be sealed…' a small sigh escaped his lips as the moon slowly began to fade away allowing the sun to take the stage when it was ready.

Murmuring could be heard among the wind, with only one recognizable phrase, "She will fail, Macabre of Dreams wills it so."

Suddenly two shadow shards hit the wind swiftly and the words, murmuring, and wind dissipated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haku was instantaneously chained by plants of shadow and chains of fire, in which dug into her skin and even though it hurt her she refused to scream out in agony or let a single tear fall.

"Give in…I promise that it won't hurt…too much." Spoke the same voice from before.

Haku uttered not a word but shook her head firmly to say that she wouldn't. She had never been the submissive type before and wasn't about to start now, not in this place in which felt more like hell than anywhere else she had ever been.

Crackling could be heard from the fire chains hitting the plants of shadow and singeing noises could be heard from the fire chains digging and burning through her flesh. Instantly she began biting her lip, so that she wouldn't let out a blood curdling scream or gasp in anguish. Though gradually tears began to fall, one after another, from her brown eyes which slowly but surely were flickering gold and then to silver.

"Hmmm…So stubborn…That only makes this much more teasing and entertaining for me wen en' dome ar' seorsa."

'I can't give in…I won't give in…'

"You can't give in can you? Well then I should arrange for you to learn how to give in."

Slowly arms covered by black velvet wrapped around Haku, in a manner that could have shown ownership or could merely say you will give in and do as I say. Thus causing Haku to attempt to break through the chains and this persons grasp even more than before.

"You should know that you can't escape me…And that these chains won't harm their master." Slowly and surely this person laced their fingers around Haku's neck and began to move them against her smooth skin in a manner that would cause anyone chills. As blood began to trickle down her neck the person whispered into her ear.

"Wen en' dome ar' seorsa, I do believe you have taken quite enough pleasure and reveled within the Macabre of Dreams presence for long enough this evening. But do know that you can't escape this fate forever." Long silky dark green hair fell over her shoulder as he began to kiss her gently upon the neck and then bit her once.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quickly Haku flung forward crying and clung tightly to the nearest thing which happened to be a pillow of hers that was lying in front of her. As she moved her arms in such a violent manner she winced and gasped in pain. Looking down at her arms she saw her arms had been burned and singed as well as that they were bleeding. Getting up out of her bed she walked into the bathroom and grabbed a good bit of bandages and began to wrap her arms as best as she possibly could.

Slipping off her current attire, so that she could slip into something that she could leave the house in, she noticed that her legs and practically the rest of her was the same way. Though mainly her chest and the lower half of her legs were what had really been burned and scorched the worst. Quickly she Bandaged those up and proceeded to slip on one of her outfits that, whether she had known it or not, wasn't there before. The attire she had put on now consisted of a black chengsam and tight black pants bellow it, which you could see because her chengsam spilt right at the upper thigh on both sides. Grabbing a ribbon off of her armoire she tied her hair up into a high pony tail and sneaked downstairs. Slipping on her Chinese slippers, she opened the front door, walked out and silently closed the door behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Chapter 5 End XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mistresses Extra Notes:

Wen en' dome ar' seorsa – meaning maiden of night and nature.

Wen – maiden

En' – of

Dome – night

Ar' – and

Seorsa – nature

Also this is another language, NOT jiberish. The name of the language will be revealed later on within the story. Also this language and title of Haku's is important to the story and will be revealed piece by piece, chapter by chapter, later on. Sorry if you thought that this chapter was to short, I promise that they'll be getting longer when I gain access to more inspirational music. Music is what for some reason, whether it fits or not with the lyrics, my muse. Anyways Arigatou Gozaimasu for reading, please review and as always please look for the next installment of A Kitsune and Mazoku Story


	6. Detectives, Shinobi, an Assassins gather

A Kitsune and Mazoku Story

NOTE: for the pieces of this story that are in another language, which you'll find out the language later on in the story, the translations are at the bottom of the page. Only because I 3 my readers. Anyways enough said you may proceed with reading.

Chapter 6 Detectives, Shinobi, and Assassins gather

Hari sat forward quickly as he awoke and murmured, "She's left…"

Quickly thinking over his words he twitched, 'wait that doesn't make any sense.' Shaking his head he layed back down rolled over and fell back asleep.

"Haku….Don't lose again…" He mumbled without knowing of how that could have related to something that had a few minutes before happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By this time Haku had managed to lose herself in the middle of a forest littered with trees that glowed brightly. Stopping for a moment she turned round and round to figure out where she was. But when she couldn't figure it out she panicked.

"Calm down, your not in any danger here." A voice whispered.

"Whose there? And what do you mean I'm in no danger here?"

Looking around she heard a faint chuckle, "Come now would your allies really hurt you?"

"I don't have any allies that I know of."

"So your saying that you don't know wen en' dome ar' seorsa? Calm down though and come closer perhaps then you will see."

Letting her kitsune instincts kick in she calmed a bit, "How do I know that I can trust you?"

"Because Malus has a great deal of trust within me."

"You know Malus? Where is he?" She asked a she slowly and warily approached the tree.

Looking more thoroughly at it she noticed a face and that it was what indeed was speaking to her. Chuckling lightly at her warily approach the tree replied, "My young one I am Invidia, your associate or rather your guardian's friend and your teacher."

"How can a tree be a teacher?" Pausing for a second she bowed and realized something, "Invidia, huh? I'm Haku though you seem to know me regardless of me telling you that."

Chuckling lightly Invidia replied, "I only know you by legend… And I'm not a tree. I'm more or less bound within the tree and only you have the skill and know how to set me free. Since your other half sealed me within this tree."

"Wait legend…Other half? You're bound within the tree?" She let out an annoyed sigh, "This is going to be a while isn't it? So I should sit down shouldn't I?" She asked as she sat down infront of the tree.

But as she did so a branch of the tree moved and lifted her upon itself so that she could sit directly infront of him. "Yes, I am indeed bound within this tree, although it hasn't become a problem yet because only two people know of how to reach this place. Now as to the legend that's a bit more complicated than it sounds….So I don't think that I should be the one to tell you."

"Okay, so what about my other half?"

The tree closed its eyes and sighed, "That you should figure out on your own."

"But why-" She asked as though she thought that this was unfair.

"Because you seem to have always been given the information you seek on matters of such a caliber and you should learn to find these things out on your own; for you may find something that the person telling you would have not known or over looked."

"Hmph... Fine."

From that comment on silence rang through out the hidden forest and not a word was said for quite some time. Though the wind brought quite a soothing song to the ears of its audience.

"You mentioned that there was a way for you to be freed from your place and that only I knew what it was… Could you enlighten me so that I may figure out how to free you?" She asked gently as she layed her head against the main section of the tree.

The tree smiled lightly, 'someone's tired.' "Well I was sealed within the tree by a type of royal language in which only the true descendents of the Crystallus blood line can speak. Of course, this blood line which caries a certain gene trait can skip several generations and is actually only seen within the Kitsune race and specific family, in which Yoko Kurama or simply Kurama is and was a part of. So naturally I can't tell you what to say, but I can tell you more about the Crystallus blood line. But other than that I suppose on that matter I am useless. Although there is one other person who can speak that language who is in this realm although he is a special case because, he isn't of the kitsune race and or your family."

"You know Invidia you could learn to not speak about someone as though there not there when they in fact are standing on you." Malus stated as he jumped from his hiding place and landed on the branch beside Haku.

"Hmm... So nice of you to join us sir Aeterna."

"Sir Aeterna? What's with the uber important formalities?" Haku asked as she tilted her head in suspicion.

The tree coughed lightly, "you mean you know Malus but you don't know?"

"Invidia! Hold your tongue and learn to not bring things up that are of no importance." He said defensively as he had almost fallen off the branch where he was sitting.

"Hey come on if your not going to tell me don't bring it up. But if you don't mind-"

"Someone's here." Malus whispered as he covered Haku's mouth so that no noise would escape from her lips.

Feeling a presence encroach on them he stiffened, 'If it gets any closer protect her at all costs.'

'Of course. It's my duty as her teacher and one of her protectors.' Invidia telepathically replied back, 'though I'm not sure how much help I'll be since I'm stuck in a tree.'

Haku twitched lightly feeling an over powering yet familiar presence that sent more than chills through her entire body. "Cuiv-tinu ar' wen en' seorsa ar' dome. I' taur liloomea n'uma an kwar-lle." Was chanted or rather spoken in a calm yet powerful manner. Then suddenly the presence of whomever it was vanished as Haku passed out and began to fall from the tree branch.

Quickly Malus launched from the tree and caught Haku causing himself to feel the full impact of hitting the ground beneath him as well as having her fall (in a sense) onto him. Laying there on the ground he looked up at Invidia, "I think we have a long path ahead of us." He said as he slowly picked himself up off of the ground.

"I shall come back tomorrow." He said calmly and bowed his head in respect as he headed off and vanished into the shadows.

Though when he reappeared in ningenkai he had a rather pleasant looking welcoming committee, this welcoming committee consisted of a group of 7 or 8 figures hidden within nothing but black shadow. "Hmm… So it seems we have some company."

"Lle kwar- i' wen en' dome ar' seorsa?" Asked one of the figures.

"Perhaps… Although she should be of no interest to you… even if I do, I would never allow myself to willingly hand her over to you when I am her guardian Ita'istar Isilme Aeterna."

"Hmm. Ita'istar, why do you prefer to speak in such a disgraceful tongue?" The same figure questioned and then continued to speak, "We will be back for her but for now take care of what is to soon grace our presence." The head of the 7 or 8 figures said and bowed. Then within a single flick of the figure's wrist the 7 or 8 figures vanished as though they had never existed there at all.

Heading back towards her home he occasionally glanced down at her sleeping or more like passed out figure which lay calmly in his arms. "How could someone of such a title seems so entirely opposite of their title?" He asked and got a small shrug from her which caused him to smile ever so faintly.

As they reached her home he jumped up onto the roof and landed silently, sliding open her window he climbed in and layed her down on her bed and tucked her in. Gently he kissed her forehead hoping that perhaps now she would get a few hours of well needed sleep that wouldn't harm her.

Within seconds he had closed her window and vanished into the still dark morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally the sun had risen and a small knock could be heard on Haku's door, "Hey Haku! Get up or I'm coming in." Hari stated as he waited for a reply but did not receive one.

Opening her bedroom door he proceeded into her room and headed straight for her stereo/cd player. With a small smirk he turned on the CD player and hit play after the cd had loaded and began playing, Imaginary by Evanescence. Noticing that Haku still did not stir he cranked the volume up almost to max, which had his parents not been outside would've caused them to more than likely have been woken up in a displeasing manner. Still though Haku did not stir, turning the volume down he sighed "When In the world did you go to sleep?"

Leaving the CD player on he turned it down so that when she did awake it would be to something pleasant and left her room, closing her door behind him. Calmly he headed down stairs, seeing as he was already ready to leave, and walked outside towards the rose garden. "Ahem!" He said as he stood almost behind his father, Kurama.

"Hari?" He asked as he turned around and smiled lightly, "What is it? Is Haku still sleeping?" He tried not to chuckle since he had heard the CD player from all the way outside.

"Yes and she's not waking up either. Usually regardless of how much sleep she's had she would still wake up from that." He stated in an annoyed manner.

"Well…Lets just let her sleep; she'll probably be up once you come home from school." Kurama replied in a sincere manner as he went back to tending to the roses.

"Hey wait why does she?!"

"Because you always skip classes, like I did. That's why." Replied Yusuke as he put Hari into a head lock & grinned, "Looks like someone wasn't paying attention."

"Grrr…" Hari growled as he struggled to free himself from Yusuke's grasp. Though when Hari really started pulling Yusuke let him go, allowing Hari to fly almost into the roses.

"A bit clumsy this morning Hari? That can't be good for picking up girls can it?" Yusuke said with a laugh as Hari got up and began chasing after Yusuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally around three in the afternoon Haku arose from her deep slumber, slowly trudging downstairs she saw a note on the counter. It read: Haku, I've left to go grocery shopping and your mother left to run an errand. Be back by four or five.

Slowly she walked over to the back sliding glass door and unlocked it then proceeded to open it. Feeling the sudden warm breeze against her face allowed her to wake up entirely and walk outside. "What went on last night I wonder?" She asked no one in particular as she headed over to the rose garden.

"I remember hearing someone say something in another tongue that sounded familiar but after that I don't remember a thing." Slowly she ran over all of last night's happenings and layed down on the grass infront of the roses.

"Could you perhaps know?" She asked the roses.

"Perhaps know what, Haku-chan?" Hari asked as he walked towards her.

"It's nothing….Hey! Don't call me chan!"

"Hmm…Someone sounds a bit more irritable than usual…So what's up?" He asked as he sat down beside her.

"Nothing of importance, so how was school?"

"Boring as usual, though I was visited by a teammate of mine after school who mentioned that Koenma wanted to see us."

"Well apparently someone's important."

"Apparently, we're important."

"What do you mean we're? What does this have to do with me?"

"Well I did say us."

"Whoa…whoa…whoa… You said us after mentioning your friend so I thought?"

"Nope. So come on get ready and let's go."

After about 20 minutes the both of them were ready to leave and left at high speed. Though once they reached the spirit world and entered the huge front doors they both saw a commotion like no other. Though out of nowhere Hari was tackle glomped by a teammate of his, Hina.

"Well hello to you too Hina. Where's shi?" he asked as he released himself from Hina's grasp and allowed himself to get off of the floor.

"Shi is sleeping right now. You know my other side likes to sleep when I'm awake." Within an instant Hina noticed Haku and smiled, "So is this your adorable sister?"

Hari laughed, "Adorable, I don't know about that…But yeah she's my sister."

"Well it's nice to meet you I'm Hina. The person you met last time was Shi, she's the old me and she didn't mean to scare the hell out of you she was just sort of testing you I guess."

Haku nodded, "Right…Well I'm Haku and it's nice to meet you and Shi."

"Oh so hey not to cut this chatter time short but we need to get down to toddlers office pronto." Hina said as she grabbed Hari and Haku and took of running down the halls with them following.

"I'm assuming this has something to do with why this place is in such a panic?" Hari and Haku asked at the same time.

Hina giggled, "Definitely brother and sister. But yeah it does, Hell our assassin team, the shinobi, and the spirit detectives have all gathered so what does that tell you?"

"That this can't be good." Retorted Hari in a smart ass manner.

Skidding to a halt the three of them stopped infront of Koenma's office doors and Hina opened them with a wave of her hand. "Okay toddler everyone's here!" Hina announced.

Mistresses Notes:

Here's the wonderful translations for the things in another language above in which I'm sure that you were hoping that you would find. Also I'm sorry if this is annoying you but it was a bit important to this chapter to give you a sense of the fact that Haku technically speaking isn't originally in another lifetime, if that is what you'd prefer to call it, from here. But this world in which is being hinted upon does have connections to the Makai and the spirit world and will have several other YYH characters as formal visitors or important role fillers when the time comes for the characters to make their venture there.

Wen en' dome ar' seorsa – maiden of night and nature

Cuiv-tinu ar' wen en' seorsa ar' dome. I' taur liloomea n'uma an kwar-lle. – awaken daughter and maiden of nature and night. The deep forest shadows no longer hold you.

Lle kwar- I' wen en' dome ar' seorsa – (exact meaning) you hold maiden of night and nature (changed meaning) do you have/hold (within his arms was where Haku was laying) the maiden of night and nature

Ita'istar Isilme Aeterna – Illusionist Moonlight Aeterna

This is Malus Aeterna's more formal title from the other realm. In which this realm is neither the spirit world or the Makai.

Cuiv – to awaken

Tinu – daughter

Ar' and

Wen – maiden

En' – of

Seorsa – nature

Dome – night

I' – the

Taur liloomea – deep forest shadows

N'uma – no

An – long (longer)

Kwar – hole

Lle – you

Ita'istar – illusionist

Isilme – moonlight

One final note: If you have any requests for something that you would like to have happen in the story, when you review tell me and I'll consider it, okay? Well that's going to count as your Christmas present because hmmm…I thought that would be appropriate, so yes it'll be your late Christmas present and new year present. Also thanks to kit-kit for reviewing.


	7. Training Awaits

A Kitsune and Mazoku Story

Chapter 7 Training Awaits

Hina, Hari, and Haku entered Koenma's office quietly only to hear a bit of quiet talking and to see a few heads turn as the door opened. Yusuke who had looked began laughing at the look on Kuwabara's face as well as Botan's, Genkai's, and especially Jin's. Though before they could begin to say much two blurs one dark green, the other dark purple had launched at Hari and clung and in unison the two blurs both looked up. The two who had clung to Hari and almost knocked him over were his other two teammates Rosetta and Rosette. Rosetta was dressed like a typical Lolita Goth and had dark green hair and dark purple eyes,she was also the dark green blur. While Rosette was dressed in a dark purple chengsam that split at the upper thigh on both sides, allowing for her dark purple hair to match and for her dark green eyes to blend in, was the dark purple blur.

"Hello Rosetta. You too, Rosette." Hari said as the two girls let go of him and led him off to a chair.

"Allo!" replied Rosetta in a happy yet calm manner.

"Ello." Replied Rosette calmly, in a not so happy manner.

Hina chuckled lightly at the two girls who were their teammates as she grabbed Haku and sat the two of them down near Jin & Touya.

"Be Quiet!" Koenma said to gather everyone's attention allowing silence to reign the room. "As you could have guessed you have a new mission. But these three factions must work together. And I don't want to hear anything about how it's unfair!" He stated as a screen popped up behind him showing a beautiful yet gothic looking kingdom and all of its surrounding land.

"This is your assignment. To find out what this kingdom and realm want with this world. Now there will probably be some resistance which is why I will have the spirit detectives and Rosetta of the assassins to take care of this in a peaceful manner. While the secretive pieces that need to be found out, which I will give you a folder explaining that later, will be taken care of by the shinobi and other assassins. Though these groups aren't specific, except for the shinobi which will not be gaining extra members to a portion of their assignment."

Botan gently tapped Koenma on the shoulder and whispered something to him and he nodded, "Ah yes. Jin, Touya I would like you to meet your new teammate Haku Minamino." He said pointing to her causing her to twitch and become a bit more anti-social.

"I'm going to need you two to take her with you when you leave for Genkai's. And when you arrive begin training her. So that within a month she'll be ready for this assignment, as well as everyone else in here!" He stated the last part a bit louder because the assassins were chuckling somewhat quietly.

"Now here are you folders and you are dismissed." Koenma said as Botan passed out the folders.

"Is that all were getting?" Rosetta & Rosette asked in unison in a surprised tone.

"Yes. I don't have time to explain it all. That will be Botan's job if you don't understand anything that is in that folder."

The assassins shrugged and left though Hari & Hina were grinning as they left and said, "Good luck, Haku. You'll need it!"

While the spirit detectives, Hiei in particular who was walking out the door had been stopped.

"Hey Hiei." Said Genkai as she rose from her spot, "Come by later." She said as she began heading towards the door, "Come on Jin, Touya we've got work to do." Jin & Touya proceeded to follow Genkai while Haku tried to sneak away in as clever a manner possible. "And you too Haku. Did you think I wouldn't notice? I maybe old hag but that doesn't make me an idiot like Yusuke."

Haku sighed and slowly began to follow them out. 'This is gonna suck.' She thought as she watched Hiei vanish off. 'So that guy is Hiei, huh? And my parents work with him? Man….Why do they get the hot ones?'

XXXXXXXX

Later that evening Haku was dodging almost everything that was being thrown at her but it wasn't anything over 30. So she still had a long way to go, "This is still too easy guys."

"Aye, Touya did you hear the little lass. She said this was a wee bit too easy." Jin said as he stopped and sat in a tree.

"I did. Perhaps we should step up this up a bit then." Touya replied as the wind began to blow somewhat harshly and the temperature in the surrounding area began to drop.

Haku stopped on the ground for a moment, "Oh…So now they get serious." She mumbled as Touya within the blink of an eye was behind her and ready to slash her to bits with his ice sword.

"Kuso!" She said as she barely dodged his attack only to be hit by one of Jin's attacks. Flying back a few feet she almost hit the ground but managed to land on her feet.

Slowly she rose from her crouched position to stand as she caught her breath. This was going to be promising was the only thought that ran through her mind as she smiled, "Well then…Now I'm interested." She said and took her stance again.

Little did she know that within the trees Hiei was watching, he was interested in the young hanyou. But he was a bit more intrigued in finding out why she wasn't attacking or using any of the attacks that Kurama or Yusuke could. Perhaps this evening he would find out, after all Genkai had summoned him for some reason and that too intrigued the little fire demon.

END OFCHAPTER 7

Mistress Candlelights Chaos: I'm sorry that I haven't updated recently and that this chapter probably isn't the best. I've been a bit more focused on my theatre class and my story writing skills are kind of at a loss. Kind of like when there is a shortage of water. But I promise the next chapter will be better! If you have any requests mention them and I'll consider using them. Until next time, Jaa!


End file.
